


Coffee Shop AU

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: For two months Veronica has shown up at Betty's house with a cup of coffee for their walks to school.  This morning Veronica has a surprise for Betty.





	Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the AU (Coffee Shop AU) over at the Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge Forum.

Opening the door she looked surprised. "Where is the usual coffee?" This was the first time in two months that Veronica Lodge has shown up at her front door without a cup of coffee in her waiting hand. She blushed as she realized how very rude that came out. "I'm sorry. I meant to say good morning Veronica."

Veronica laughed as she stuck her tongue out. "No you didn't. You want your usual coffee."

Betty blushed as she looked sideways towards the inside of her home. Within the first week of Veronica showing up at her house to walk to school ... with a cup of coffee ... she had stopped trying to get downstairs to pour herself a mug before beginning her daily morning routine. It just threw her that today she fully knew her parents had all ready cleaned the coffee pot before leaving ... that there wouldn't be enough time to even attempt to make enough for a mug full. Even if she decided to use the Keurig single serve one.

"We have time to stop at the coffee shop before school B." Veronica gently put in as she noticed the stressed expression creeping up her best friend's face. "I just wanted us to enjoy our morning coffee in the warm scenting cafe before we have to deal with school."

Betty's eyes lit up. "That sounds heavenly."

Veronica smiled softly. "Lets get going then." She waved her hand to the right. Waiting for Betty to grab her backpack that she knew was next to the door. She stepped a little aside so the taller blonde could lock up her home. But she didn't want much distance between them. They had to be away from one another all night long. Plus they only shared a few classes throughout the day. This small distance between her and her soulmate was too much even by her books. But she knew that she couldn't simply take over Betty's personal space. She was a free woman with her own rights after all. Veronica just wanted to be with Betty all the time ... her soul craved it. But she didn't want Betty to be scared of her need. So she held back. She freely allowed Betty's spirit to know that she's not going to over come her spirit. That Veronica would allow Betty to have the freedom that she fully deserved.

Betty's ponytail lightly hit her back as she twirled around to face her shorter brunette friend once more. Her head tilted to the right as she silently watched the silent inter play playing out in Veronica's system. She loved these moments. There were no words to describe the emotions that flow freely through Veronica's eyes during these times. Perhaps one day she'll be able to put words to it ... but she has a feeling that no mere modern ... oh old world words would be able to express.

"B?" Veronica's questioning voice spoke out.

Betty blinked. "Wh-what?" She realized what they were meant to do before school. "Oh shit I'm so sorry Veronica. Time to get that coffee." She quickly moved forward towards the porch steps. Her body needed that coffee.

Veronica let out a gentle laugh. She watched her thin tall blonde friend being a young colt. "You must need your coffee this morning?" She said as she walked beside the taller blonde down the pathway.

Betty twisted her neck "I always need my coffee." She sighed as she thought of her schedule. There seriously was no free time whatsoever in her life. Even in her sleep ... she was expected to be alert. Her pace quicken as she stressed about getting to school on time ... and with her morning coffee in her system.

"Hey B." Veronica placed a gentle hand on Betty's tight shoulder. "We got time."

Betty's muscles tightened. "There isn't any time Veronica. Don't you get that?" She was honesty confused on how Veronica could say there was time ... when there was no time.

Veronica carefully placed her arm through Betty's. She gently slowed Betty's brisk walk down to a steady calming pace. "Hey I promise you. We have time. Remember my text?"

Betty looked confusing slightly down into Veronica's eyes. "Just you saying you would be at my house within ten minutes." She shrugged. "It was mostly your usual text."

Veronica's lips up turned. "You didn't check the time did you?"

Betty pulled her cell from her pocket. She opened her message from Veronica. She paused in her steps. "You are early."

Veronica grinned. "Yes I'm early."

Betty looked up with a soft smile. "We have time."

Veronica nodded her head. "We have time my blond young colt."

Warmth coursed throughout her entire system. "I'm sorry that I rushed you." Betty matched her pace with Veronica's. She was enjoying the slower than a almost run pace that her newest best friend was setting.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Veronica shrugged.

"There's everything to be sorry for." Betty murmured shrugging her back pack higher on her shoulder.

Veronica wanted to speak. But she knew there simply wasn't enough time to get into this very heavy subject. Besides she knew Betty still didn't fully trust her enough to truly confide in her. But Veronica was working on that. She was working on proving that she truly was worth Betty's trust.

_There is a design, an alignment to cry. Of my heart to see, The beauty of love as it made to be. ('Sigh No More' - Mumford & Sons)._

The two girls walked silently towards the center of town. Past Pops. Although Betty sent a wishful look towards the favorite teen hangout. She sure could go for a vanilla milkshake. But she would much rather have her coffee before first class this morning. She felt Veronica silently laughing beside her.

"So milkshakes after cheer practice?" Veronica asked lightly.

Betty shakes her head. "No time."

Veronica brow crinkled. Before she could speak she found that they were in front of the coffee shop. Which is not a Starbucks. She held the door open for Betty to pass by her. Her breath hitched as Betty's side gently hit her front. She wanted to let the door go; and wrap her arms around Betty. She never wanted to let go. But she held herself deeply in check.

One; Betty is very straight. Two; Betty is very much in love with Archie Andrews.

"Veronica?" Betty questioned with concern.

Veronica lightly shook her shoulder. "Sorry I was lost in thought for a moment." She followed the taller blonde into the warm scenting coffee shop. She honesty loved it here more than Pops. It was more intimate. More quiet. More of a place that she could properly woo her soulmate. Her heart sunk as yet again her mind reminded it again that her soulmate was honesty taken. That her soulmate didn't return her feelings for her.

Betty was happy that there wasn't a line to the cashier. That meant their coffee would be made very soon. They could honesty sit back in simply enjoy their coffee in this heavenly scented shop. She noticed that there were two over stuffed chairs over next to the unlit fire place. She also notice that not too many people were there right now. This is the perfect time to just simply relax in the company of one of her favorite people in the world. Also she could just find her calming center before going to school.

Veronica gently nudged Betty towards the two chairs after they had paid for their coffees. She nodded to the guy behind the counter - knowing that he'll bring their coffee's to them. She sighed in relief as she sat down in the chair across from the one Betty was sitting in.

"So do you like my surprise this morning?" Veronica asked tilting her head to the right.

Betty nodded with soft eyes. "Thanks Ronnie." She relaxed.

The male waiter silently set both coffee mugs down on the coffee table in between the two chairs. He turned and walked away.

Veronica couldn't keep the small smirk off her lips at the sight of Betty's slightly wide eyes staring at her coffee mug. "What are you waiting for my young blond colt?"

Betty leaned over and grabbed her mug. She sighed in relief at the warmth hitting her hands. The smell of the coffee making it's way up to her nose. She couldn't wait for that first sip. She leaned back against the chair; and gently lifted the mug to her lips. Blowing gently against the top of the coffee. Not wanting to burn her tongue in her getting her first coffee taste of the day. She closed her eyes as the coffee gently hit her taste buds. She moaned softly.

 _If only she would moan that way when her lips are against my bare skin. Oh my lips on her bare skin._ With a wishful look in her eyes Veronica leaned down for her own cup of coffee. She managed to school her expression into that as a good friend. Not as a unrequited lover.

Betty's eyes slowly blinked open. "Hi." She sighed.

"Hi back to you." Veronica smiled.

**end**


End file.
